


Don't Say Goodbye

by KillerStrawberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wouldnt say angst but there is a kinda sad beginning, starting a new chapter of life together, to hell and back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerStrawberry/pseuds/KillerStrawberry
Summary: Goshiki prepared for weeks to say goodbye, but Semi has something else in mind <3
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita
Kudos: 12





	Don't Say Goodbye

"You know you don’t have to do that, right? There’s no need to keep things all neat and clean anymore. You and I both know neither of us are coming back. Neither of us are going to ever return here even after the room fills with dust so thick it looks like snow, or when the spiders claim this as their new kingdom. We both say we’re going to come back ‘home’ but where is this ‘home’ we fantasize of? It’s not here, otherwise we wouldn’t be leaving. So please don’t lie to me, and please don’t tell me that you're going to come back because if you keep sounding so sincere, I might actually believe you. And if I believe you, I will come back here and wait, I’ll wait with the spiders and the dust. I’ll wait until I’ve become dust and bones myself. Just because I believe you will come home to me, because I believe at the end of the day no matter how long it takes, you’ll come back to me. So please don’t lie, please don’t tell me you'll come back here; not when we’re putting it up for sale, and taking our belongings out and saying goodbye. Look around the room. This room hasn’t looked this dark and alone, the sun in the windows isn’t even lighting up the room. How can you sit here and tell me I'm going to see you again, when I can barely even see you right now with the sun sinking lower and lower past the windows, your eyes will be barely visible by the time it’s dark. Those shining beautiful, glimmering eyes that I can lose myself in every time you walk by. We’ve lived together for years, and I don’t think you’ve noticed the biggest detail about this house or home or whatever you want to call it. Look around, I’m leaving because you're leaving, have you noticed this house has seemed so much lonelier without you in it? This house is nothing without you, it feels empty without you. Because I love you. I’ve loved you for years, I love you, and I’m never going to see you again."  
There was a long pause before the other opened his mouth. In the dull and dark room, a dry swallow, followed by a gulp and a shaky breath were the only stimulation for many moments.  
With that, Goshiki figured the conversation was over. His roommate appeared to have nothing to say, so neither did Goshiki. He did find the strength though, to look him in the eyes as he walked towards him, and say what he intended to be his last words to the person who kept him pushing on every day.  
“See ya later, alligator, I love you Semi”  
Right as Goshiki reached for the door handle to walk out forever, Semi spun and caught his arm and pulled Goshiki into his chest.  
“Please don’t go, please don’t go yet, please come with me I’ll pay for your plane ticket, I’ll pay for your luggage, just please come with me. I’ll do anything to make you stay.” He paused for a moment thinking over what he just said and amended it with “of course unless you really don’t want to. I can’t make you stay, but I would really like you to”  
Goshiki took his hands and looked at those eyes that he loved so much “Where to?”  
Semi leaned forward, put his forehead on Goshiki’s and whispered “I could go anywhere – even to hell with you, and I’d be ok with it because I know that I have you with me.”  
Goshiki pressed his lips up into Semi’s and dropped his hands in favor of circling them around his waist and squeezing. He couldn’t believe that he would be with the love of his life. He thought he was happy being by his side, never speaking up about his feelings to make sure he didn’t chase Semi away, but it was never enough. He craved more and more of Semi. More of his smiles, more laughs, more of the intimate finger brushes when he would clean up from a meal and Semi would hand him a plate. He would always want more, but only from Semi. He just prayed that Semi would never notice how he pinned after and stuck to his side like glue. Now he didn’t have to worry about that.  
His heart didn’t swell like what the movies would have you believe, but it sank into a blanket which spread a fuzzy feeling through his head, and made his ears buzz pleasantly. It was like his heart dissolved in the sweetest way possible, and he didn’t want it to end.  
When they broke away from the kiss, both men were smiling giddily, pupils wide and dark. They could both move onto their next chapter of their life, and do it together, instead of starting a chapter alone.  
This time, Goshiki and Semi started to leave their old house together, all of the Christmases they shared, the late nights, the drunk nights, the long nights, sad nights, funny nights, everything they shared were but memories in the house that they so neatly packed up ready for the next set of people to make it their own.  
They could happily walk out and in hand taking those memories with them, knowing they’d be safe in their next house because there would be more memories and more moments to share, kisses on the rooftop, watching the stars, and everything in between that Goshiki had been pinning over silently, for years.


End file.
